


Partners in Crime

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Minor Blood and Gore, mentions of Nate and Sterling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Gabriel provide a different sort of… well, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 28, 2014 as part of my brand-spankin'-new AU meme, based on [this post](http://greenmage128.tumblr.com/post/84164791974/au-ideas).
> 
> Prompt: _7\. partners in (literal) crime AU (theft? fraud? hacking? murder?)_

“Hey, while you’re up there, can you grab me another bottle of bleach?”

“Get it yourself. You’re the one who wanted to make a mess.”

“Ah, come on! The asshole earned it!”

“You know the rules, love.”

Crowley made his way up the stairs, chuckling to himself. He reached his office and discarded his blood-soaked smock into the fireplace before sitting down at his desk. Snapping his fingers, the fireplace ignited (technology, eh?), and Crowley went about the business of checking his email.

The first was from his brother Jim, something about flying into London for their mum’s birthday next week. Crowley thought of ignoring it, but his eye caught the one framed photo he kept on his desk, an old, faded thing of two boys with the words “James and Aleister, Age 10” scribbled into the margins, and he found himself sending an affirmative reply and texting the travel details to his assistant Bela.

“Shit! How the hell did it get in the carpet again? ‘Stainmaster’ my ass!”

“I’ll write them a strongly-worded letter.”

Next in the queue was a message from a sender only identified as Leverage Consulting and Associates. Crowley raised an interested eyebrow.

_Mr. Crowley,_   
_This came across my desk today, and while it is well within Leverage C &A’s capabilities to handle it, I believe your… unique method of problem-solving would better suited for the case. Our usual finder’s fee applies._   
_\- Nate_

He clicked through the case file attached and let out a low whistle at the information within. “You know us so well, Mr. Ford,” Crowley said to the empty room with a grin.

There was stomping on the stairs, and Gabriel appeared in the office doorway, covered in blood and miscellaneous human bits, though somehow all of it magically stayed on his smock. Amber eyes flicked from peeved to curious on a dime, and a smirk formed at the corner of that dangerous mouth.

“And what are you smiling about, cupcake?”

Crowley closed the lid of his laptop. “New case, courtesy of our favorite informant.”

The smirk turned into a grin to rival Crowley’s. “Exotic location?”

“I believe I saw ‘India’ mentioned a few times.” Crowley pushed himself back from the desk, and Gabriel planted himself in his lap. The smock joined its counterpart in the fireplace, and the darker-haired man started in on his partner’s belt. “But first, how do you feel about a foggy day in London Town?”

Gabriel went for Crowley’s shirt buttons, opening each one at an agonizing, methodical pace. “That you listen to way too much Gershwin than is healthy.”

Crowley growled and pulled Gabriel in closer, biting at his neck and— oh, some of the blood did miss the smock. “Always cleaning up your messes.”

The whimpering groan that escaped Gabriel’s throat was almost too much. “Care for another one?”

“Absolutely, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's meant to be Sterling's evil twin, if you will, in case that didn't quite come across. Born Aleister Sterling, goes by Crowley in the criminal underworld as a play on his given name. Gabe is just Gabe. *shrug*


End file.
